Shooting Star Don't Cut
by MyValkyrie
Summary: Bill begs Mabel not to her hurt herself.
1. Chapter 1

Another Gravity Falls SongFic. This is based on the song Baby Don't Cut- B-Mike and it is a Mabill fanfic. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

One night while laying together, Bill notices the scars that litter Mabel's arms.

"Shooting Star? What are those?" Bill Cipher asked, his eyes never leaving Mabel's arms. Dozens of scars littered her wrists, and upper arms. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed them before. "How long Star?"

"A long time Bill" Mabel asked, her eyes trained on the bed, refusing to look at her boyfriend of the last year. She had started cutting long before meeting Bill, or even going to Gravity Falls. Everyone always assumed she wore sweaters cause she liked them, when in reality they covered the scars and cuts. "I only started back up again recently though" She added.

Bill gripped her wrist tightly in his hand "Why?"

"Everyone hates me at school Bill! I am the laughing stock of that hell hole! You and Dipper are the only people that care about me!" Mabel snapped, ripping her arms away from him and moving to the corner of her bed. "At least this way I have control of the pain I feel" She told him a very quiet tone.

"You should have come to me or Pine Tree Mabel! You don't have to hurt yourself!" He yelled back at her, only getting angry because he was pissed with himself for not taking better care of the woman he loved. "You are 17 Shooting Star, you still have your whole life in front of you! Don't beat yourself up, over something that won't really matter to much in 10 years"

Mabel nodded, and pulled him closer, telling him in a silent way that she didn't want to talk about this more. She would much rather just lay with him. "Shooting Star please don't cut, you can to anything just please don't cut" He whispered, before settling in for a movie, content to just hold her.

* * *

*At School- The following day*

Mabel walked through the hallways, giving a couple students a smile as she made her way to her locker. Her talk with Bill made her feel a lot better. She wanted to stop cutting now, and get better for Bill.

As she walked into her class, and passed the first set of desks an unseen foot stuck out and tripped her, causing her to fall to the ground and all her books go flying. To Mabel it seemed like all the other students in the room were pointing and laughing. "What a klutz" The taunting of the class bully rising above all others, causing tears to sting in her eyes. Mabel quickly gathered all her books and ran from the room, not bothering to stop at her locker, simply running out of the building and towards her home.

Mabel opened the door and closed it quietly, before looking to see if her parents were home, only to see that they were still at work. She walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, grabbing her hidden razor and her phone, she sent a quick text to Bill _I love you with my body, heart and soul to death._ After sitting for a second, she sent her brother a message as well _I love you so much Dipping Sauce_. She send with a sad smile.

With a deep sadness resting in her mind and heart, Mabel started filling the bathtub, sitting in it when it was full enough. She started to cut her arms, deeper than she had ever cut before. After feeling satisfied with the cuts, she looked at her phone one last time, a message from Bill lighting up the screen _I love you too Shooting Star, forever and always_

* * *

*With Bill*

Bill smiled at the text that Mabel sent him, sending her back a text of his own. After sitting for a few more minutes, staring that the message he got a sick feeling in his gut, a feeling that he hated. Something was up with his Shooting Star and he wasn't happy about it. He rushed over to her house, frowning when he faintly heard water running. He ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. He froze when he saw Mabel laying in the tub, blood dripping from her arms. "Mabel!" Bill was at her side in second, yanking her from the tub, trying to find a pulse and begging whatever deity was listening, to keep her alive. "Someone help! I need an ambulance!" He screamed, and could only hope that Dipper was in the house or coming home soon.

After what seemed like hours, a pair of paramedics entered the bathroom, the other Pines twin staying the hallways watching them take care of his sister with horrified eyes.

* * *

*Hospital*

Dipper and Bill sat in the waiting room, neither able to say anything. Both blaming themselves for not helping the older Pines twin.

"Excuse me are you both here for Mabel Pines?" A nurse with too cheerful scrubs and blonde hair asked, standing in front of them.

Both nodded and stood up, following the nurse when she started leading the down the hallway. "She is stable, but still unconscious. We are unaware if she will wake up" The nurse told them sadly, before motioning for them both to enter the room.

Bill almost started to cry when he saw Mabel on the hospital bed, looking so broken and little. "Shooting Star..." His voice broke.

Dipper wiped at the tears angrily, not wanting to admit that he was crying. "Mabel you have to wake up please" He begged softly, taking one of the two seats next to his sister. "I promise if you wake up, I will do anything."

Bill watched as Dipper begged Mabel to wake up, a part of him wanting to do the same "Shooting Star, I thought you made a promise not to cut..." He murmured, sitting next to Dipper, only hoping that Mabel would open her eyes.

* * *

I know I'm a horrible person for leaving it that way, but it's up to you guys to decide if she wakes or dies. If I get enough of one or the other I might add to this one-shot and make it a two-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello My Dears, so here is the ending to Shooting Star Don't Cut.

* * *

A few weeks later Bill sat next to Mabel who had remained unmoving, although the doctors seemed more hopeful that she would awake. "Come on Mabel, I know you are stronger than this. I promise that if you wake up I won't let you ever feel the way you did" Bill said, holding the older Pines twins hand. Over the last few weeks, he and Dipper had switched off who stayed by her bed side. Although both of her Grunkles and her parents had come to visit, and from what he had heard all of her friends from Gravity Falls were all trying to come see her. "Everyone misses you so much, you matter to way more people than you think Shooting Star"

"Hey Bill" Dipper piped up, announcing his entrance to the hospital room. Since Mabel had attempted to take her life, Dipper and Bill had come to an agreement over their shared love of Mabel. Dipper had shared many of his favorite memories of the sweater wearing girl and Bill had assured Dipper that he would protect the female twin with everything he was. "You can take a break if you want" The younger of the Pines offered, taking a seat on the other chair in the room. Both of them always seemed to side on the same chairs each time, Bill on her right side, almost parallel to her heart and Dipper on the left, closer to her head.

Bill nodded slightly to the pine tree wearing boy. "Thanks Pine Tree" He said, standing up. Bill leaned down and kissed the top of Mabel's head "I'll be back soon Shooting Star...let me know if anything changes Dipper" The demon said first to the unconscious girl then to her twin. He made his way out of the room and down to a quiet room that the nurses said they were welcome to use if needed. Sitting cross legged, Bill focused himself and tried once again to get into Mabel's dreams. He knew if he could get into her head, he could convince her to wake up.

* * *

*Inside Mabel's mind*

Mabel watched as Dipper and Bill came and went from the room where she lay. She wanted to reach out to them all the time, but a big part of her mind told her that they were really mad at her. And if she stayed unconscious long enough that they would move on and forget about her. "I'm really sorry" She said softly, running a hand over her own face. She gasped slightly as she felt herself being dragged to the dreamscape.

"Shooting Star! I finally found you!" Bill exclaimed, running over to Mabel and hugging her tightly "You've had me so worried!" He continued.

Mabel allowed herself to melt into Bill's embrace, tears coming to her eyes "I'm...I'm so sorry Bill! I broke my promise, I really didn't want to but I couldn't stop...they are all so mean and I can't make it stop. Please make the pain go away Bill" Mabel sobbed, unable to hold back her tears. She felt so broken and beaten down.

Bill ran a hand through her hair in a comforting manner, his hold on her never loosening "I will make the pain stop Shooting Star, but you need to wake up first. I swear I will do everything in my power to make people stop hurting you, but I can't do anything of that until you wake up" He told her.

Mabel nodded, as her sobs slowly stopped "You'll be there when I open my eyes?" She asked.

The dream demon nodded, and kissed the top of her head "Always Mabel...I will always be there" He promised.

* * *

*In Mabel's hospital room*

Mabel slowly opened her eyes, letting out a soft groan "Bill..." She said, her voice rough and raw from lack of use.

"Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed, as the door opened to reveal Bill and a couple nurses. Mabel smiled faintly when she noticed Bill, her eyes never leaving him as the nurses took her vitals and made sure she was doing well.

Bill grabbed a water bottle from the bag that Dipper always brought, holding it to Mabel's lips and helping her take a few sips of the water "I'm sorry" She said to both of the males in the room. "I...I never should have hurt either of you the way I did...I hope you can one day forgive me" She continued.

Dipper stood up and slammed his hand on Mabel's bed "Don't apologize Mabel! We are the ones who screwed up, one of us should have seen how much pain you were really in. Bill and I should be asking for forgiveness" He exclaimed, the Dream Demon nodding in agreement.

Mabel looked between the two most important people in her life, while in her coma, she had been blaming herself and believing that they would never forgive her, but here they are asking her for forgiveness. The older of the twins nodded "Of course you are both forgiven...I never once blamed either of you" She assured the two.

Dipper blinked back tears hearing his twin sisters words, how was she always so forgiving. "But we didn't notice how much pain you were in. I missed all the signs Mabel, if you had died I never would have forgiven myself" He said, shaking his head.

Mabel sat up carefully and grabbed her brother by the shoulders "Dipper...no...Mason, this was not your fault, I hide the signs. The people who were bullying me are to blame." She responded, sounding more serious than she ever have before. She needed Dipper to know that he wasn't to blame, she never once wanted him to feel like he was to blame. The older pines twin then looked at her boyfriend "And Bill, you aren't allowed to blame yourself either, you were trying to help me get better before. What I did was my own decision, a decision that wasn't caused by either of you" She told both of them, both Dipper and Bill nodding to show that they understood what she was saying and agreed to not put the blame upon themselves.

* * *

*Three Years Later*

"Do you Mabel Pines take Bill Cipher to by your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The priest running the wedding asked Mabel, his soft green eyes currently on the brunette.

"I do" Mabel answered, her grin making the room seem a hundred times brighter.

The priest turned to look at Bill next, whose grin matched Mabel. "And do you Bill Cipher take Mabel Pines to by your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do" Bill said, his eyes never leaving Mabel's face. Every single day that he saw that face, he fell in love with her all over again.

"Well than by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride" The priest spoke.

Bill smiled as he lifted Mabel's veil, and placed a soft and loving kiss on her lips, which she eagerly returned. "I love you Shooting Star" He whispered, as they parted.

"I love you too Bill"

* * *

Hey my lovely readers, I hope you liked the ending. I am currently working on a separate continuation of this, that will be set 7 years after the ending of this. I hope to see all of you reading it once it's posted.


End file.
